


sa dilim

by Nals



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: Alucard and Margo are having trouble being honest with each other. A simple suggestion by Granger helps.
Relationships: Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	sa dilim

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a comic but it turned into a full blown fic instead
> 
> credits to @aramdraws again on ig for the gift that inspired it

“We need more firewood if we’re going to last the night.”

“So go get more.”

Alucard and Granger turned to the small girl hunched in her own cloak, close to the smaller fire. It was too dangerous to wander deep in the forest at night, but its outskirts were relatively safe, and so they had camped next to the lake for the night. Unfortunately, the winds from the mountains across the lake blew downward, onto the water, and the temperature was dropping hard and fast. Margo was a space heater, but that made her more sensitive to the cold.

It made sense that she was cranky, but not this cranky.

“I already got firewood while we were waiting for Alucard,” Granger reminded her. “Your turn.”

Margo snarled and stomped to her feet. She didn’t bother to pick up her weapons; instead, she stopped in front of Alucard.

“What?” he grunted.

“Come _on_ ,” she snapped, nudging his boot with hers. “I can’t cut and bring in firewood on my own.”

“Go with her,” Granger agreed. “You can get the firewood and she can watch out for you.” Alucard glared at Granger, but Granger’s was colder. “ _You owe me_.”

Alucard huffed, but didn’t say anything. He dusted off his coat, took up his sword, and started for the forest. Margo hurried after him, but not before noticing a pile behind the rock Granger was leaning against.

She locked eyes with Granger, who lifted a bandaged finger to his lips, and winked.

A jolt of fear and anticipation rolled along her spine, and she huffed, smiling.

“Whatever,” she whispered, and they laughed under their breaths.

Granger was some wingman.

Margo hurried away to find Alucard, who had shed his coat and hung it on a branch. She was looking up at it wistfully, ungloved fingers reaching out to feel the teal cuffs.

“What’s going on with you?” he snapped, facing her.

She frowned, head whipping to look at him. “What’s going on with me?”

“You’re touchier than usual.”

She looked away from him. So he did notice.

“I was just...worried.”

“About what?”

“You think that you can just get out there and jump into the lake, chasing after some demon on your own? What if something else gets you? What if it calls water demons that we don’t know how to fight? What if I can’t save you?”

His face was plunged in shadow, and she couldn’t read his expression. 

“What do you mean, ‘What if _I_ can’t save you?’”

She stiffened. 

_Shit_.

“Answer me,” he pressed.

She didn’t know what to say. She’d said it out loud, in a loud voice, and the forest was silent. He couldn’t have mistaken it for something else. 

“Forget I said anything,” she said instead. It was a weak excuse.

“No, I won’t do that.”

He was walking toward her now, and she backed away, but only very little; she was scared to stumble and fall. Instead, her back hit the trunk on which his coat hung, and she glanced back at it in surprise.

It happened so fast. His right arm hit the trunk on top of her head, and his other seized her wrist and pinned it next to her head. Her eyes darted everywhere, looking for a way out, but he forced her to focus on him by catching her chin with his right hand.

“What did you say earlier?” he asked, voice low, deep, hushed. He felt her shiver. “You need to be more honest,” he continued. “I know that you’re not honest in front of everyone. But you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’d never lie to you,” she whispered shakily.

“But you’re not totally honest with your feelings.” His thumb caressed her chin, the pad very rough, but the contact very tender. “You can tell me anything.”

“Not if you corner me like this,” she shot back.

“Something tells me cornering you like this will do the trick.”

Her breathing was already ragged, and she felt pulse behind the pressure in her wrist, and she wanted to fucking _run_ , but she said it anyway.

“Corner me how?”

He smiled, and her breath hitched. “Like this.” He dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers.

He felt her stiffen, her fist clenching, as she tried to disappear into the tree...but only for a moment. His soft, insistent kiss made her melt, and she sighed, relaxing. Her mouth started moving with his, and he huffed lightly.

He’d won.

His left hand wove over hers, fingers entwining, before her hands moved to his shoulders, and he had to lean on the tree with one hand, with his other around her waist to pull her closer. Their kisses went from soft to fervent in an instant, tongues intertwining in the cold night air. He tried to pull away, but she only followed.

When finally he was able to pull away, he saw her dazed expression, and laughed.

She sobered up in an instant.

Tears jumped to her eyes as her brow furrowed, and she was fast enough to duck under his arms to get away.

She was not fast enough for his demon arm, who caught her wrist and pulled her back to pin her against the tree once more.

“Let go of me!” she cried, sobbing as she fought him. “This is why I don’t want to be honest!”

“Why!” he asked, trying to get her to stand still, before he slammed her against the tree in his own frustration. She stopped, her cries softening to whimpers and sniffles. She looked up at him, and there was only concern in his face. “Is this why don’t you want to be honest with me? Because someone will laugh at you?”

She swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground. “For most of my childhood, I’ve been laughed at. I liked things other kids didn’t and I didn’t like things they did. If I told them something, they’d always laugh at me or tell me I was stupid, no matter what it was.” She shook her head. “It’s all in the past, but old habits die hard.” She laughed once, humorlessly.

“...I won’t laugh at you.”

She glared at him with red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. “You _just_ did.”

“But not like I thought you were stupid.” The pressure on her shoulders lifted, and he touched his thumb to her cheek, wiping away the tears there. “I thought you were cute.”

She flared up again. “I _am_ not!” she huffed.

He laughed anyway, and she could see the smile lines in his eyes. Even slightly, her frown turned to a smile.

“You _are_ cute,” he said gently, his hands moving to her face to wipe away the rest of the tears. He watched her look up at him in earnest, new tears forming and glistening in the dappled moonlight, but she was no longer angry.

“Really?”

“Really.”

His head dipped, and he kissed her again. And again. And again. He pulled away, and while he smiled down at her, he saw her scared, but unsure, expression.

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m not much of a people person.”

“I kind of got that,” she rasped, and she slowly smiled. “Keep distracting me, and I’ll forget about that.”

He grinned, but said, “Distract you? How?”

“Kiss me. Keep me feeling. Stop me from thinking.” She saw his smile waver at her desperation, and her bare hands gripped his shirt. “Please.

“ _I don’t want to think anymore._ ”

With renewed ardency, he slammed against the bark, pinning her against the tree with enough force to make her cry out in shock and ecstasy as he kissed her again, with more fervor and urgency this time. She moaned, melting against him as her hands latched onto his golden hair, pulling him ever closer as he pressed her against the wood. When they parted, he didn’t stop his assault. Instead, he dove for her neck, pressing hot kisses along her jaw and jugular, sucking and licking here and there, drawing out soft mewls and moans from her throat.

“P-pin my hands against the tree,” he heard her whisper. “Don’t let me fight back. Please.”

“That’s the first time a woman’s ever asked that of me,” he replied, voice husky. “Are you sure?”

“Want to make an honest woman out of me?” she gasped. “Then do it.”

But he was more creative. He retrieved a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his coat, and simply tied her wrists in front of her.

He saw her visibly swallow, her small form shaking in front of him.

“You okay?” he asked. She only nodded.

“Dunno if you can breathe in that, but I’ll take it off,” he said, and stripped her of her corset. It joined the coat above their heads. But that wasn’t the only thing he took off; he also pulled off her boots, _and_ her pants.

“A-al—ah!”

She choked on her moans as he dove for her pussy, kneeling down and pulling her legs over his shoulders. His tongue worked on the tiny nub of nerves, lapping over, around, and past it. He felt her soft thighs squeeze his head and her tied hands clutch his hair. He listened to her cries from over his head, and felt himself grow ever harder in his pants.

He had closed his eyes while he worked on her, knowing he had to focus on the physical reactions she made to his administrations, but he did open his eyes to find that she was looking down at him.

The effect was instantaneous. She howled in pleasure, birds fluttering from their nests and bats squeaking in midair, and he felt her delicious honey fill his tongue. He lapped it up eagerly, and he was unable to keep even his own moans to himself.

She came long and hard, and by the time she was done, she was resting almost all of her weight on him. He stood up, and had to catch her.

“Oops,” he said, laughing. She laughed with him, albeit a little tiredly. “You okay?”

She could only breathe heavily.

“That was really good,” she finally said. “ _Really_ , really good.”

He laughed, a little self-conscious as he glanced shyly at the ground. “Nobody’s come like that before.”

“No?” she huffed. “No way.”

“Yeah. They’re usually too quiet.”

“Too demure,” she replied. “I can’t blame them but I also don’t understand. You’re _way_ too good at what you do.”

He shrugged. “Experience.”

She huffed. “I’m a little jealous.”

“Well, you better not be,” he said. “You sounded _so goddamned_ **_good_ **.”

She made a double take. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” he breathed against her. “You sounded so good when you came. Nobody else has ever come like that for me, I’m _so fucking hard right now,_ I don’t know if I’ll last inside you.”

She didn’t know if the blood rushed to her face or away from it. There was the tingle of fear and anticipation again, less fear and more anticipation, at his words. The words registered, and her heart beat faster, and the heat returned to her nether regions.

“You...you liked that?”

“Hell yeah I liked that,” he moaned, and he led her hands to the crotch of his pants. “Can you feel how hard I am right now?” He looked her in the eye and she saw but the heat she felt reflected in his, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Nobody’s ever gotten me so hard like this. They usually have to suck me off first to get me hard enough to fuck. But right now,” he moved her hand up and down his hardened member, and she wrapped her fingers around it as best she could, “right now, I’m all ready. Just for you.”

“Just for me,” she whispered back, and he kissed her, lips urgent, insistent, soft.

He didn’t want to scare her away for their first time, but he wanted— _needed_ —her _now_.

“I need you, Margo,” he whispered in her ear, and he felt her falter and shiver. “And I need you _now_.”

“Then take me,” she whispered back, lifting her bound hands. “I’m all yours.”

He ducked under her arms and between them so that they were around his neck, and he used that leverage to lift her legs. With one hand he steadied her against the tree and on his legs, and he freed his cock with the other. He watched her watch him with wide eyes.

“You okay?” he murmured, nuzzling her face in a way he hoped was comforting.

“It’s...it’s big,” she whispered. “I’m a little scared.”

She wasn’t wrong. She was shaking a little.

“First time?” he asked.

Shakily, she nodded.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She stared at him, unsure. “I...I don’t want to stop. But I don’t know….”

“I can go slow.”

“You said you can’t wait.”

“For you, I will.”

In spite of her fear, she laughed once. “So impulsive,” she commented, and he laughed too.

“Okay.”

He rubbed the head of his cock along the folds of her pussy, and she sighed against him, eyes closing. He pressed the head at her entrance, and she clenched a little around him. His lips moved to behind her ear, lapping with long, slow strokes as he delved deeper into her core, until he bottomed out inside of her.

He lifted his head when she threw hers back, to find her totally blissed out. He flexed his hips, and she gasped.

“Don’t move!” she whispered urgently, eyes open wide. “Don’t move, don’t move,” she whimpered over and over again.

He was worried in an instant. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Just…,” she huffed, breathless, “you’re just so _big_.”

He laughed, and she moaned. “You’re _perfect_ ,” he whispered back. “So tight around my cock, so soft, so _warm_ ….” She moaned even louder, her pussy clenching around him, and his moans joined hers.

“What’s Granger gonna say about this,” she wondered aloud.

“I bet he’s expecting it,” he grunted, trying to keep himself from cumming. She frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes, a little exasperated. He knew he had to be honest with her too. “I...may have told him I liked you. A _lot_.”

She blinked in disbelief. “What?”

“I like you, okay?” he huffed. “You’re strong and beautiful and you can save me in a moment’s notice.”

“I thought the sweet handmaid was your type?”

He shook his head. “No,” he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. “I like my women...a little defiant.”

“You need a fighter?”

“Baby, I _am_ one. It makes sense that I’d love one, doesn’t it?”

She laughed, and he laughed with her. She kissed him, sweet and soft.

“On the record,” she started, and her gaze on his didn’t waver the slightest, “I love you too.”

He laughed, breathless, and couldn’t stop kissing her.

“Hey—enough,” she grumbled, pushing him a little. He kind of pouted, and she peeked up at him from under her lashes. She licked her lips, and felt him twitch inside of her.

“I’d like it if you fucked me now.”

He grinned lasciviously at her. “With pleasure.” He pulled away and plunged right back in, and she saw stars.

While he was the hard and fast kind of guy, he felt that their first time shouldn’t be called a ‘fuck’, but ‘lovemaking’. He loved her, nice and slow, using his full range of motion in each stroke. She sobbed against him, fingers clutching his hair, his collar, tears streaming down her face in nothing less than absolute rapture. Her cries were little more than his name, with soft sighs punctuating the moments she wasn’t calling for him.

He, on the other hand, realized fairly quickly that she responded very well to his voice. He made sure to leave nothing to her imagination, and vocalized everything, from moans of pleasure to hot whispers of her name, but it was the deeper groans and growls of pleasure that left her wanton for more. She came around him, and he held his ground; he felt every twitch, every curl of her around him, heard every whisper, every choked moan, and he loved _all of it_.

Alas, he wasn't built to last.

“I-I’m close,” he whispered, and she sobered up enough to process it.

“Come with me,” she sighed against him. “I want to feel you with me. Please.”

“I can’t come inside you,” he whimpered, his thrusts slowing. “You’ll get pregnant!”

She wanted to protest, but he pulled out anyway, and came all over the grass underneath them. She didn’t know what to do, and so all she could do was take in the face he made as he came. She couldn’t even move her hands; her bindings were too tight.

When he looked up at her again, all she could do was nuzzle his nose. He laughed, and she apologized.

“What for?” he breathed. “That was amazing.”

She smiled, huffing in elated embarrassment. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You didn’t, but how you reacted….” He stared at her long enough that she tilted her head. “Sorry. You’re a lot different from the women in the Capital. And,” he added when she tried to protest, “no, you shouldn’t be jealous of them. In fact,” he kissed her everywhere he could reach, “they should be jealous of _you_.”

“And what makes you say that?”

He reached over and behind his head to undo the slip knot on her wrists. “Because I know I’m the most eligible bachelor in the Capital.”

She huffed at him, amused. “You’re goddamn right—oh!” He didn’t let her continue; he was determined to make her come a third time. His fingers slipped into her core, and she gasped at him, mouth wide open.

“Hold on; I’ll be a little rough this time.” Keeping his arm and fingers stiff and steady, he moved his whole arm up and down, over her pussy. The result was very, very wet with very, very loud howling.

“How—in the _fuck_ ,” she gasped as he held up all of her weight this time, “did you learn—how to do _that_??”

“I told you, I was with women before you.”

“You’re not making me feel any better about myself,” she grumbled as he helped her into her clothes. When they were back to normal, he opened his arms out.

“What?” she asked.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk,” he said. She rolled her eyes, took one step, and stumbled. He caught her easily, and hooked one arm behind her knees, and the other wrapped around her shoulders.

“Told you.” He laughed when she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Actually,” he said, “not anymore.” He smiled at her, blue gaze unwavering, but she didn’t understand. “I’m not a bachelor anymore.”

“How come?”

“Because I’m yours,” he said simply.

If not for the moonlight filtering through patches of forest canopy, he wouldn’t have known she’d turned a wonderful shade of red. Alucard laughed, bright and mirthful, as he walked back to Granger with Margo in his arms.

“I heard everything,” Granger said simply when they were in range. He was rekindling the fire.

“Glad you did,” Margo grumbled, red-faced, “so that we won’t have to tell you what happened.”

“And I see you found some firewood,” Alucard commented. Granger didn’t say anything.

“It’s colder here,” Margo murmured.

“Trees break up the wind,” Alucard said gently

“But that turns them into currents. Doesn’t that make them any more concentrated than in open areas?”

“The paths aren’t straight, are they?”

“No.”

“Then the currents bend and break every time they hit a tree.”

Margo only nodded, conceding.

“If it’s cold, you can come sit by me.”

But instead of sitting next to Alucard, she actively snuggled against him. He laughed, soft and affectionate, as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll take the first watch.”

She hummed in reply, yawning, before she pressed her ear to his heart.


End file.
